1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the identification and deterrence of counterfeit items. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of a tag or tags to distinguish between authentic and counterfeit goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Though imitation is said to be the highest form of flattery, the negative effects that imitation can have on the commercial success and reputation of the owner of an original or authentic item which it copies, counterfeits, or forges is anything but flattering. Counterfeit items are often made of inferior materials and poor quality, and sell for a fraction of the cost of the authentic items they mimic. Forgers take advantage of the reputation, popularity, and desire for authentic goods in order to turn a profit by selling imitation counterparts. In the process, the owner of the authentic items loses potential sales and the cost of research, development and advertising for the authentic item. The owner may even suffer a tarnished reputation and dilution as a result of the sub-standard counterfeit items. Even counterfeit items that are not egregiously fake detract from sales of authentic items, and the lower quality may be discovered by a consumer after purchase.
Counterfeit items range from the blatantly obvious to the innocuously convincing. Some are clearly fake and of significantly lower quality, and may even be purchased despite such knowledge. Some, however, appear to be genuine, perhaps even upon close inspection, but are actually fake and not made by the real owner. The latter type of counterfeit item is particularly troublesome, as it is harder to detect, and therefore, deter. It also causes direct damage to the owner of the authentic item, as reasonable purchasers could buy a fake thinking it is genuine.
As expected, many attempts have been made over the years by owners of authentic items to identify their products in such a way as to indicate the source origin and distinguish genuine items from counterfeits. For example, trademarks and trade names are used to indicate source origin. Tags and labels bearing trademarks or company names are often affixed to an item or its packaging to indicate its authenticity. However, counterfeiters can forge a trademark, or create a modified trademark that passes as the authentic trademark upon casual inspection, or even a spin-off of the trademark that plays on its familiarity.
Some owners have attempted to add an identifying mark to an item to indicate the source of the item and distinguish it from fakes. For example, cattle were branded with a rancher's unique mark. Letters have been sealed for centuries with a unique sign or insignia to indicate the origin and authenticity of the sealed document. However, the physical items which make such marks could easily be stolen or duplicated, thereby allowing a counterfeiter to operate under the guise of authenticity. More recently, watermarks have been added to paper money, documents, and software. These marks, however, can be forged, albeit by a skilled forger.
As counterfeiters become more adept at forgery, it becomes more difficult to detect fake goods. While it may not be possible to eradicate counterfeiting, the field is in need of stringent protection against counterfeiting that makes copying so difficult, complicated, and/or costly as to deter potential counterfeiters. Additionally, a rigorous way of identifying authentic items is also needed to sort out the close counterfeit items from the genuine ones.